The present invention relates generally to fuel pressure dampers, and more particularly to a low cost fuel pressure damper and a method of manufacturing fuel pressure dampers.
Conventional methods of sealing the ends of a fuel pressure damper tube include plugging, capping or crimping the ends of the tube.
Plugging or capping the ends of the fuel pressure damper tube require additional components and tight dimensional tolerances for the fuel pressure damper tube and mating components to allow proper joining and sealing. Crimping the end of the fuel pressure damper tube has fewer dimensional requirements, but the crimping typically changes the profile of the tube at each end. Profile changes result in difficult weld geometry or a wider cross section at the ends of the tube. The change in the profile resulting from crimping also produce packaging concerns which may require a larger diameter fuel rail tube and hence greater associated material expenses.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide an improved method of sealing the ends of a fuel pressure damper tube that overcomes the need for additional components and tight dimensional tolerances in the case of plugging and capping or the need to address the issues associated with profile end changes that result from crimping such as difficult weld geometry, a wider cross section at the ends of the tube or packaging.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of conventional crimping approaches by providing a method of crimping the ends of the fuel pressure damper tube such that a substantially U-shaped sealing channel is formed.
It is an object and advantage that the present invention results in an end view profile in which the crimped portion of the fuel pressure damper does not exceed the cross-section of the fuel rail tube. Therefore, it is not necessary to accommodate the end closure of the fuel pressure damper with a larger diameter fuel rail.
These and other advantages, features and objects of the invention will become apparent from the drawings, detailed description and claims, which follow.